It's nice to have a friend
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Si tuviera una oportunidad, Richie lo olvidaría todo. Pero eso no es lo que Eddie hubiera deseado, porque Eddie cuidaba de todos siempre; especialmente de él. (IT2, spoiler!alert).


**... Estoy triste.**

**Y como no me gusta hundirme sola, se hundirán conmigo. Así que asegúrense de escuchar _Always Gold_ de Radical Face, ¿estamos?**

**Advertencia:** Lloré escribiendo. Spoilers.

* * *

**It's nice to have a friend.**

* * *

__Losers always stick together.__

.

.

Es el séptimo toque a la puerta. Los ha contado.

Aparta la laptop de sus piernas y se levanta del sofá perezosamente para mirar por la mirilla de la puerta. No sólo es una persona quien está fuera, son cuatro. Aun si no está de humor, sostiene el aire y después de liberarlo, abre la puerta.

— Hey, Rich. —el primero en saludar es el hombre al frente de todos, lleva ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y le dedica una amable sonrisa que coordina con la familiaridad de sus ojos azules. — ¿Podemos pasar? —añade, dando un vistazo a las personas detrás de él.

Son dos hombres y una mujer. Cada uno emana una cálida sensación mientras lo miran, pero Richie duda.

— ¿Los conozco?

Es testigo del segundo exacto en que la expresión cariñosa se evapora de cada uno de los rostros frente a él. Entre todos se miran, compartiendo un pensamiento silencioso y alarmante. Parecen discutir telepáticamente, hasta que la mujer pelirroja se abre paso entre ellos y se inclina con cautela hacia él.

— Cariño, ¿los perdedores? ¿De Derry? —su tono es dulce, pero no causa ninguna respuesta en Richie.

— Bill, Beverly, Ben, y yo, Mike. —presenta uno de ellos, señalándose al final. Richie detiene la mirada un instante en él, mas su expresión permanece confundida, e incluso, desconfiada.

— Lo siento, yo… Están equivocados. —toma la puerta para cerrarla, pero uno de ellos (quien, de acuerdo con lo dicho, debe ser Bill) la detiene.

— Eres Richie Tozier.

El comediante frunce el ceño.

— He dicho que están equivocados. —determina, tomando la puerta con mayor fuerza para cerrarla de golpe. Coloca el seguro y vuelve al sofá, ignorante del disturbio que ha causado a las personas en el pasillo.

— Esto no tiene sentido… Nosotros recordamos, ¿qué pasa con Richie? —Bill mira hacia Mike, quien está demasiado ocupado con su propia mente para poder darle una respuesta; tampoco lo entiende y el tiempo donde él guardaba las respuestas del paso siguiente ha terminado desde que ya no tienen que enfrentar nada.

—… Tal vez porque _quiso_ olvidar. —murmura Ben, captando la atención de todos.

No hace falta que las palabras sean dichas. Todos lo recuerdan. Aparece en sus sueños como una fotografía desgastada entre las páginas de un libro, esa clase de imagen que no se desea perder ni maltratar, así que es resguardada en un sitio al que puedes volver cuando se necesita del recuerdo. Es esa clase de sueño; peleas infantiles y competencias en la Cantera. Llevan consigo lo mejor de las memorias.

Pero en su historia también hay dolor.

Beverly cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza, recordando que, junto al dolor, también hay pérdidas en su memoria y no sólo risas infantiles; solloza y sostiene la mano de Ben que se ha apoyado sobre su hombro.

— ¿Creen que sea lo mejor para él? —Mike mira hacia la puerta, atrayendo el resto de las miradas hacia el mismo sitio.

— Tal vez lo sea…—es Bill quien responde, por supuesto que es Bill quien debe hacerlo, y es suficiente para que los pasos de cada perdedor se desvíen al final del pasillo, dejando detrás de ellos una parte de su corazón que una vez se completó de siete piezas.

_Y si encuentras a alguien que valga la pena, no lo dejes ir._

Pero Bill se detiene abruptamente, Mike frena sus pasos al notarlo y lo mira. Ben y Beverly, acurrucados un par de metros más adelante, se giran hacia ellos como si todos fueran jalados por un mismo hilo invisible que los mantiene unidos.

_Piensen en esta carta como una promesa. _

Ciertamente, el tiempo ha pasado. Y tal como funciona el tiempo, las cosas cambian. Las risas infantiles se terminan, el amor madura y la pérdida es inevitable. Comparten entre ellos una cicatriz más profunda que la que alguna vez adornó la palma de sus manos izquierdas a causa de un pacto al fin cumplido; esta nueva cicatriz no pueden desaparecerla, aún si no la ven, está cosida a sus entrañas justo a un lado del corazón, quizá en el corazón mismo, y arde cuando están cerca, cuando recuerdan, cuando las piezas del siete de la suerte se desmoronan y les lastima como toda cicatriz de vida.

_Una promesa que pido que hagan. Para mí. Y entre ustedes._

Bill da la vuelta, cruza el corto camino recorrido en grandes pasos hasta que vuelve a hallarse frente a la puerta del departamento y aporrea contra ésta con el puño cerrado. Beverly llega justo a su lado, golpeando su palma contra la madera; Ben, detrás suyo, toca con fuerza, y la puerta casi se zarandea ante la suma de un golpe más, Mike. Llaman a una sola voz el nombre del amigo que les ha olvidado y siguen tocando, hacen un escándalo, son sólo cuatro niños en envases que pronto rebasarán los cuarenta años y están hartos de las pérdidas que han tenido por no luchar lo suficiente.

_La cosa con ser un perdedor, es que no tienes nada que perder._

Casi caen de frente cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Richie está de nuevo ante ellos, con expresión hastiada.

— ¡Con una mierda, les dije que-!

— Beep-Beep, Richie. —suelta Bill al instante, obteniendo la misma magia que solía existir en el pasado cuando su amigo llevaba una broma demasiado lejos y debían cortar su parloteo; así sucede nuevamente, ni los años o la amnesia han borrado algo tan simple (tan sincero) como una broma infantil.

Beverly es quien descubre el por qué.

El tiempo parece no existir cuando los perdedores están en un mismo sitio, aun si hay hechos irrefutables que intentan negarlo; como el cansancio en el rostro de Richie, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y en la frente, la sombra de una barba naciente, y más detalles que lo definen como adulto. Sin embargo, el tiempo no existe cuando Beverly lo mira a través de los ojos de la niñez.

Richie está triste.

Hace eso con sus labios que danza entre una sonrisa y una mueca amarga, aparta los ojos de Bill y busca en otro punto de visión algún comentario inteligente que pueda servirle de escudo para ser ignorado o simplemente emprender la retirada. Quizá aquello funcionaba con sus padres, pero nunca le fue bien cuando se trató de los perdedores.

— Mentiste. —Richie evita mirarla, evita que sus ojos se encuentren con alguno de ellos. Su mano tambalea la puerta; quizá la opción del día es la retirada, pero Beverly no le da tiempo de ello. — ¿Por qué fingiste no conocernos?

No hay sorpresa en ninguno de ellos al escucharla, sólo comprensión. Richie casi se siente frustrado de la respuesta en sus amigos, deseando algún reclamo, quizá una expresión decepcionada o de ofensa, algo que le haga sentir que no son las mismas personas con quienes compartió su infancia, que han vuelto a ser desconocidos y así no tenga que pensar en las dos presencias que hacen falta en el rompecabezas. Pero la frustración se evapora cuando vuelve a mirar a Bill y todo lo que encuentra es la misma calidez que obsequió a todos en el pasado, cuando les hizo sentir que no eran causas perdidas y los lideró a través de una selva inventada volviéndolos parte de algo especial.

Aún son parte de eso, aunque las piezas siguen faltando y el recordatorio de ello provoca que Richie se aleje de la puerta. Por supuesto, los perdedores siguen sus pasos. Mike cierra la puerta detrás de él una vez que todos están en el interior del departamento, esperan en silencio una señal para proseguir, mas Richie sólo se sienta de vuelta en el sofá y los observa con la mejor máscara de indiferencia que es capaz de realizar.

— ¿Alguien dirá algo o aliviar la tensión sigue siendo mi trabajo?

Hay un par de risas. Incluso Richie se descubre a sí mismo riendo, pero el alivio del momento se evapora pronto cuando el silencio regresa y es Ben quien lo desaparece, aprovechando esa amabilidad directa que lo caracteriza.

— No habías contestado llamadas ni correo. —está lejos de ser un regaño, pero Richie evita mirarlo de igual forma. — Decidimos venir a echarte un ojo.

— Creo que tuve suficiente de que _me echen un ojo._ —bromea, pero es el único que ríe de su referencia a las demoníacas galletas de la fortuna. Detiene la risa, su semblante vuelve a ser lo que fue en la puerta, cansado y triste. — No tenían por qué. Estoy bien. Mis shows me han tenido ocupado.

Y tal vez eso funcione con otras personas, tal vez sea suficiente para detener las preguntas y abrir paso a conversaciones casuales donde es fácil mentir, pero nadie le cree en ese momento, nadie desvía la plática y hace la observación sobre lo ridículo que es tener un puff en el medio de la sala de un departamento de un hombre de cuarenta años (Eddie lo habría hecho, acostándose allí después porque _es ridículo, pero cómodo, ridículamente cómodo_), mas Eddie no está, nunca estará allí y es difícil tener que pensar en ello con tanta certeza estando frente a los perdedores, es difícil que ellos evoquen el recuerdo de Eddie como si estuviera allí (pero no está, recuerda).

— T-También quisiera olvidar cosas. —la voz de Bill logra que Richie aparte la vista el puff vacío. — Pero no a ustedes. Nunca quise olvidarlos a u-ustedes.

_Tampoco yo_, Richie desea responder y es un deseo verdadero, pero hay una pared que crece repentinamente y hace nudo las palabras. No quiere olvidarlos, es sólo que la idea de hacerlo resultó simple al abrir la puerta; quizá, si pudiera olvidar, no tendría que enfrentarse a los espacios vacíos que quedan entre ellos, no habría dolor ni tristeza, sólo sería él de nuevo, sólo él y eso solía estar bien, cree, eso solía ser suficiente en su antigua vida donde no sabía lo que faltaba cada noche al ir a la cama.

Ahora sabe qué falta. Quién falta. Y duele.

— No sé si pueda hacer esto. —su murmullo es tan bajo que cree no ser escuchado, pero Bill se sienta a un lado suyo y Mike hunde el peso del sofá a la izquierda; siente la firme mano de Ben apoyarse en su hombro y Beverly se acuclilla frente a él. Son un fuerte incompleto, pero lo protegen de la mejor forma que son capaces de hacer. —…No sé si un mundo sin Eddie Kaspbrak pueda interesarme. —intenta sonreír, conoce pequeñas estrategias de evadir la tristeza y hacerla débil para que su alma no lo note, pero la sonrisa no funciona. — Y si están cerca, hacen más difícil que pueda olvidarlo. —admite, sorprendiéndose de que no siente verdadera culpa por su egoísmo; en parte, sabe que no la siente porque si hay alguien que puede comprender lo que siente, son ellos.

— No debes olvidarlo. Él no es el tipo de persona que puede olvidarse.

Mike tiene un punto.

— Nos salvó la vida. —añade Ben.

— Siempre fue el más valiente de todos. —Beverly le obsequia una dulce sonrisa mientras busca las manos de Richie, apretándolas entre las suyas.

— Y murió. —Richie aparta sus manos del tacto de Beverly, lamentando la apatía de su gesto, pero sin arrepentirse realmente de ello. — Y lo dejamos allí. En la oscuridad. Debajo de esa maldita casa que él siempre odió-, mierda, él odiaba esa jodida casa y lo dejamos. —entonces se detiene, porque no cree tener la fuerza para seguir hablando, en realidad, no la tiene, ésta se desvanece con un soplido y siente que se hundirá en cualquier instante. — Era tan oscuro allí…

El dolor brota con facilidad. Apenas ha llorado en el último par de meses, momentos espontáneos que le arrebatan un par de lágrimas y dejan detrás una profunda sensación de vacío que dura horas o días, hasta que se decide a desenvolver la carta de Stanley para tratar de encontrar en ella nuevas palabras que le indiquen un rumbo. Nada cambia. Stan ha muerto. Eddie también. El dolor por la pérdida en solitario es mucho más soportable, sabe lidiar con su propia cabeza, pero cuando los obstinados perdedores siguen sosteniéndolo de esa forma, Richie siente que se pierde un poco.

Los ama demasiado, y por esa razón, duele demasiado.

No puede ocultar su dolor de ellos.

No puede guardar más secretos.

Está obligado a reconocer lo que ha perdido y enfrentarse a la peor de las batallas; una contra sí mismo.

— Iba a venir aquí. —logra decir en medio del llanto. — Lo habíamos hablado una noche antes, ¿saben? Quizá él creyó que bromeaba, pero no lo hice, o quizá realmente supo que hablaba en serio cuando dije que viniera conmigo… que podía hacer de este lugar su hogar. —un sollozo bloquea sus palabras, no vuelve a decir nada más y deja que el dolor simplemente exista por más que lo odie.

Ellos lo rodean, le consuelan a caricias silenciosas esparcidas en sus brazos y espalda. No es igual al consuelo que recibió en la Cantera, éste tiene un peso más grande, duele más, es tan real que no tiene otra salida más que aceptar los hechos. Eddie no va a volver. Siente su cuerpo arder ante los toques ajenos, sabiendo que está en el medio de la razón por la que deseaba poder olvidarlos, la razón que hizo que los alejara apenas dejó Derry atrás. Porque ellos también sufren la muerte de Eddie. También extrañan a Stanley. También saben que no hay nada que puedan hacer para recuperarlos. Ellos dejan caer sobre él la carga de una realidad de la que desea haber huido por más tiempo. Eddie no va a volver.

— No tienes que hacer esto solo, Rich. No tienes que estar solo. —Bill no tartamudea al hablar, quizá no vuelva a hacerlo más, quizá sólo cuando existan malas memorias. — Esta vez nadie está solo. No dejaremos que alguien de nosotros vuelva a sentirse solo.

Juntos siempre fueron más fuertes. Incluso aquellos que dudaban de su fortaleza.

— Nos recordamos porque somos lo mejor que tenemos. —Beverly vuelve a tomar las manos de Richie entre las suyas, esta vez él no hace nada para deshacerse del contacto. En cambio, la mira; ella tiene esa forma de existir que hace sentir seguro a cualquiera que la mire. — Y seguiremos aquí siempre, quieras o no.

— Especialmente cuando no. —interviene Ben. — Porque no hay nada que pueda hacernos quererte menos, Richie.

— E incluso cuando sientas tanto dolor e ira, puedes culparnos cuando no haya nadie más a quien culpar. —Mike es tan considerado como lo fue de niño, hay tanto de ellos que siguen haciéndolos _ser ellos_ que Richie siente el impulso de correr a un espejo para asegurarse de que no ha retrocedido de vuelta a sus trece años. — Estamos aquí.

— Los perdedores permanecen juntos. —finaliza Bill, rodeándole con ambos brazos. Mike, Ben y Beverly se unen al abrazo. Saben que hay vacíos allí que no pueden llenar, tampoco lo intentan, se limitan a recordarle a Richie que están presentes, que no piensan ir a ningún lado hasta que él acepte que hay peleas que no deben lucharse en solitario.

El club de los perdedores sabe muy bien sobre ese tipo de peleas.

_¿O acaso deben perderte a ti también?_

No es una voz lo que escucha. Es sólo una oprimente sensación que le electriza por dentro y que ha maquinado las palabras en su mente. No confía mucho en su juicio en ese momento, porque la tristeza aún duele y no quiere recurrir a la imaginación para consolar la ausencia, pero termina haciéndolo de igual forma, termina creyendo que hay una pared invisible que separa la vida de la muerte y que, en una grieta sobre esa pared, se ha colado el regaño de Eddie.

Porque eso es algo que Eddie haría, le recordaría que es más fuerte de lo que cree y que esa fuerza crece cuando sus amigos lo necesitan.

— Lo siento, chicos… lo siento. —susurra protegido en el abrazo que ellos le ofrecen. — No quiero olvidarlos, lo siento mucho.

— Está bien, Richie. —Beverly dice. — Estaremos bien. —todos deciden creer en sus palabras.

Resulta que tiene razón. El tiempo parece no existir cuando están juntos, en algún momento el abrazo se rompe porque Richie ha dicho que necesita hacer del baño y que, aunque los ama, no está seguro de querer cagar frente a ellos. _Hay momentos donde sí debemos estar separados._ Todos se separan entre risas. Es fácil que el dolor surja en su compañía, pero también es fácil que la felicidad lo haga.

Ordenan comida china más tarde y se sientan en la sala a mirar una película original de Netflix, aunque pasan más tiempo hablando de lo divertido que era rentar películas en los viejos tiempos o lo frustrante que solía ser grabar una canción de la radio, tan distinto a las facilidades tecnológicas de la actualidad. Ocasionalmente Richie mira hacia el puff de la sala, nadie se ha sentado allí, pero no luce verdaderamente solo; decide que nunca se deshará de ese ridículo (pero cómodo) asiento. Decide también que hay otras cosas de las que debe deshacerse.

Es después de que todos deciden que se quedarán a dormir, cuando Richie va a su habitación y acarrea consigo dos grandes maletas. No desea entregarlas a Myra, confiesa sin sentirse culpable por ello, pero tampoco ha tenido el valor de desempacarlas (pues ha tenido sueños donde Eddie llega a su departamento y le grita por deshacerse de sus cosas _cuando sabías que iba a volver, Richie_), pero no les habla de eso, mantiene la ilusión onírica para sí mismo, los pequeños momentos de lo que sería Eddie en su vida le siguen perteneciendo a él, pero comparte las maletas con los perdedores y juntos desempacan.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Richie no se siente solo.

El aroma de Eddie flota entre todos mientras separan la ropa. Está presente en cada prenda y objeto, especialmente cuando una botella de cerveza ha caído al suelo y Beverly se hirió el pie con un pedazo de vidrio. No es una herida grave, pero Ben casi entra en pánico mientras su novia sólo sabe ser escandalosa al reírse. Richie busca de inmediato en la segunda maleta el botiquín de primeros auxilios, éste tiene dos pisos y un par de cajones con distintas píldoras. Bill toma la gasa, Mike la cinta adhesiva, mientras Richie pasa el alcohol a Ben para que pueda limpiar la herida (_¿recuerdan cuando Eddie me curó? Insistía en que limpiar era lo más importante. Bev, deja de moverte_). Las risas disminuyen cuando el trabajo auxiliar está completo, el silencio lentamente encuentra su sitio entre todos, pero es un silencio agradable y cálido. Tal vez Eddie esté orgulloso de lo que han hecho.

Resulta que pensar en Eddie es más fácil cuando los perdedores están cerca. Claro que le genera tristeza, duda que algún día pueda deshacerse por completo de ella, pero también hay cierta chispa que le da la sensación de que no han dejado a nadie detrás. Que no han perdido realmente a nadie.

Eddie está allí. Stanley también.

Sólo debe sentirlos. Aun si hay dolor de por medio, _siente algo_ y es más de lo que ha sentido en los últimos veintisiete años.

Mientras los perdedores duermen, Richie vuelve a su laptop y abre el documento en el que trabajaba antes de la inesperada visita de ese día. Escribe su propio material._ Llegué a ver tus shows. Son un asco. Esos no son tus chistes._ Teclea inspirado, desvive su esencia en las páginas en blanco desenvolviendo a la persona que ocultó durante años y que Eddie supo ver antes que nadie.

Habla sobre los amigos de mierda, personas que no te dejan solo e insisten en que tienes que hablar de tus sentimientos, se pegan como lapas y hacen que tires a la basura todo un semestre de existencialismo donde aprendiste que todos nacen solos y mueren solos. Qué basura, ¡no te dejan estar solo! Son amigos de mierda porque, cuando pierdes a alguien así, te pierdes un poco. O mucho. Y sabemos lidiar con la mierda, pero es más fácil hacerlo en equipo (quien ha intentado destapar un baño en Taco Bell sabe de eso).

Así que continúa sobre lo bien que puede conocerte una persona, lo fácil que es que encajen en un rompecabezas del que no conoces la imagen que armas y que no hay verdaderos secretos que puedas ocultar, aun si no los has dicho. Con humor ácido y sarcástico, se adentra a la sexualidad, el miedo y la aceptación. Decide salir del clóset de esa forma, de pie en el escenario y con risas que él ha provocado. Decide hablar de Eddie. De Stan. Habla de todos los perdedores. Es catártico. Es honesto. Es él mismo, en todos sus colores.

Llama al show _Me cogí a tu madre._

Casi llora en su primera presentación. Son los aplausos más sinceros que ha recibido porque, por primera vez en años, él ha sido sincero ante el mundo. Se siente maravilloso. Desea que Eddie esté allí para verlo. Después, recuerda que está. Que hay seis asientos reservados en la primera fila del teatro y, aunque sólo cuatro están ocupados, los otros dos no se sienten vacíos en absoluto.

Stanley es los aplausos que los perdedores dan con orgullo.

Eddie es el amor en sus miradas.

Están presentes en todo lo que vive a partir de ese momento. Después de todo, los perdedores siempre se mantienen juntos. Ni siquiera la muerte puede arrebatarles eso.

Hay batallas que no deben lucharse en solitario.

La vida, principalmente, es una de esas batallas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Life&Love,_**

**_Keehl._**


End file.
